Change of Heart
by Starlight Soul
Summary: Can someone change their beliefs after years of believing in them? What odds can love conquer? After years of fighting and years of forgetting can two people put the past behind them and face the future together. HPDM slash.
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I claim to. It is the property of JKR.

**Change of Heart**

Harry wandered happily through Hogsmeade. He had only been back for a few hours and already his spirits were soaring. Two weeks, only two in the hell commonly known as the Dursleys house. He hadn't been sure about it when Dumbledore mentioned it but he had promised

* * *

Begin Flashback

Harry sat at Gryffindor table long after the feast had ended. He didn't care that his friends were all back in the common room having an end of the year party, or even that he hadn't eaten and the food was all away. He was so engrossed in his thoughts and his quickly growing depression that he didn't notice Dumbledore's approach despite his blue and orange robes.

" Thinking like that can lead to many unpleasant things Harry. Unless, of course, you can share it with someone who might be able to help."

" I don't want to go back," Harry stared down at his hands, " I know I have to for at least a little while but I can't stay there. At least with Sirius out there I had hope but it's fading professor. It's fading fast and slips through my fingers like water."

" Let's make a deal, Harry," began Dumbledore wisely," You fight to keep that hope. You must stay at least fourteen days with the Dursleys, then you will be able to leave. I will find a suitable place for you to stay for the rest of the summer. Someone will be by to retrieve you fourteen days from tomorrow."

" Thank you Professor Dumbledore," grinned Harry.

" Now, Harry, I believe you have a party to go to," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously," Please tell George and Fred I would like to see them, I have a few purchases that I would like to make."

End Flashback

* * *

Harry grinned thinking about the Dursley's reaction to Fred, George, and Charlie Weasley appearing on their doorstep, wands drawn and ready to fight their way to him if necessary. The three boys, understanding mothers in a way that only they could, gave Petunia Dursley a letter in Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Dear Petunia,_

_I am happy to inform you that the use of you home is no longer required. Harry's godfather Sirius, as I'm sure he failed to mention, was killed while defending several students. He has, with his death, left several homes for Harry to choose from , and enough money to take care of several generations. As such, Harry will be under the care of his second Godfather Mr. Remus Lupin. Be assured that proper precautions have been taken for dealing with Remus' condition. Harry will stay with the Weasley's during the full moon. Thank you again for your help._

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry was surprised when Petunia invited the three red haired wizards to have tea and cakes while she helped him pack. Even more surprising was his experience packing with Petunia.

* * *

Begin flashback

Harry dutifully followed Petunia up the stairs and into his room. When she shut the door he began to worry, thoughts of calling his friends jumping in his head.

" Harry," she said sitting on his bed, " I know that we haven't always treated you the best, but remember I love you. You're all I have left of Lily."

Harry started to say something but she interrupted him.

" She's my sister Harry. And though I was so jealous of her, I always loved her. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me," she said giving him a hug.

Harry was so stunned that he barely thought to hug her back as she sobbed into his shoulder

Together, they packed all of his things into his school trunk. He flushed with embarrassment as he pried open the Floor to take out the photo album Hagrid had given him in first year. Remembering what his Aunt had said, he held it out to her.

" I know that you don't like magic but you can look at it. One of the Professors, that was a friend of my parents, gave it to me back in first year," He said softly, " go ahead open it."

He watched the wonder on her face as she saw the pictures move and smile," They're so real."

" I know," he hesitated a moment, " W… would you like one?"

He watched as she turned to the newer pictures of him with Hermione and Ron, " Vernon would never let me keep them."

" Don't let him see them then," offered Harry.

End Flashback

* * *

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a strange sound coming from the alley next to Quality Quidditch Supplies. What he saw astounded him.

Draco Malfoy clutched his hand to his chest and tried to fight the pain of the curse his father put on him. He could barely force the air into his lungs as all of his muscles cramped. His lip was already bloody and several bruises were rapidly forming. His father was angry, angry enough to kill him if no one intervenes. He doubted that anyone would show up.

He felt more than heard his father release him from the curse. He closed his eyes as dragon hide boots began slamming into him. Desperately he pulled his knees up and tried to protect his stomach. With each blow, consciousness slipped further and further away until all that was left was a graying tunnel in which his father stood.

Harry didn't think about what he was doing, he just hit Luscious Malfoy with the hardest hitting non lethal spell he knew. The elder Malfoy, caught off guard, hit the ground without even drawing his wand. Harry made sure that he was truly stunned before going to Draco.

" Draco, you've gotta get up," said Harry kneeling next to the blond, " I know it hurts but we have to get away."

Draco struggled to get to his feet and finally managed to do it with Harry's help. Harry, thinking a moment, pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and draped it over the two of them.

" Don't worry, I don't live too far away."

Draco was barely conscious by the time they reached Fred and George's joke shop and he was surprised to find it closed.

" Cotton Candy Bubble Gum," he whispered to get inside. Once inside, he carried Malfoy up and placed him in his bed before grabbing parchment and his quill.

" Hedwig, I need you to go as fast as you can. Take them to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey," Opening the window he let her go before moving on to tend Draco.

With a cloth and warm water he began gently removing the blood from his face. Try as he might, the other boy's platinum hair would need much more to remove the blood. After nearly twenty minutes, he heard the distinct pop of people aperating into the apartment.

" We're in here," he called loudly.

He wasn't surprised when Madam Pomfrey hurried into the room and brushed him out of the way. A moment later he heard three more pops and Dumbledore walked in followed by Remus and Tonks.

" I didn't know who else to call," Whispered Harry staring at the bloody cloth in his hands.

" You did fine Harry," responded Remus.

" What happened Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

" I was out walking and I heard a strange sound so I went to investigate," Harry took a deep breath," Draco was on the ground and his father was kicking him. I didn't think I just reacted. He's stunned in the ally next to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I helped Draco walk here and sent Hedwig to you."

" How is he Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

" It's bad Albus. I'm afraid that If Harry hadn't interfered, this boy would be dead," She dug through her bag," His ribs are cracked, his arm and nose are broken, and there was internal bleeding."

" His father was smiling and telling him how he was going to kill him." Harry, despite all that he had seen and done in the last five years of school had begun to shake.

" You did the right thing Harry," said Tonks before giving Dumbledore a look.

" Poppy, if you would please."

She turned and looked at Harry," Yes, of course," she reached into her bag and found a blue potion," Drink up Harry."

Harry obediently drank the potion. As he handed her the vial he began to feel as though he was floating in water. Next thing he knew, he was in his Godfathers arms and moving towards the bed.

" What was that?" asked Harry.

" Don't worry, Harry." Said Remus softly," It's just something to help you relax. I've never seen you react like this to anything except dementors."

" Just d.. don't let them hurt me again," murmured Harry suddenly too tired to stay awake.

" I'm sorry Albus, I had to, His pain is very great." Sighed Pomfrey.

" I understand. How long will they sleep?"

" Not long, an hour at most," She replied going through her bag.

" Remus, would you please send an owl to Minerva, I do believe that I will be needing her assistance to protect several students. Also, send an owl to Mrs. Weasley, I would rather not receive another howler from her."

" She's the only person I can think of who would send one to you. It wouldn't surprise me if she sent one to Voldemort," snickered Tonks.


	2. Forgetting to Hate

Disclaimer- I don't own them JKR does, I just borrow them to play.

**Change of Heart**

**Forgetting to hate**

When Harry woke up, he was disoriented. The room he was in was much too soft and much too big to be his bed at the Dursleys. The warm body pressed against him was very welcome but he couldn't remember who it was and was almost afraid to turn over and look.

" Good morning Harry," said the voice of Poppy Pomfrey," Just relax and stay still for a while. Draco's still asleep but he should wake soon. I know things are a little foggy but that will clear as soon as the potion wears off."

" Ah, I see you're awake. Good, as soon as Mr. Malfoy wakes we'll get started. We all have much to talk about. It seems that you and Mr. Malfoy have a very similar secret that you've been keeping from those of us with the power to help you." Dumbledore's expression grew sad, " Come along Poppy, Remus and I would like to speak with you."

Harry watched them go with apprehension. Part of him longed for them to stay, to be able to look to them for protection and yet some part of him wished to hide. Still, he knew that he couldn't run and hide, it was no longer about just him. As long as there was someone else to save he could focus on achieving the impossible.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't see pale blue eyes watching him. Those eyes, both confused and frightened, watched as each emotion passed over his saviors face. Silently he wondered if his face showed any of those emotions. After so many years of hiding them, was it even possible for him to show them. Finding himself suddenly uncomfortable with that thought, he tried shifting in the huge bed. Pain shot through his body and he instantly stilled.

" Stay still. Madam Pomfrey has already been here but I'm sure it will take one more potion to heal all of your wounds."

" Harry?" croaked the blonde.

" Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

" Hurts." He choked out as tears began running from pale eyes that became round with realization," He… he was trying to kill me."

Harry moved over and pulled the blonde into his lap," I know, but he didn't. I stopped him, I won't let him hurt you."

" Good, you are both awake," Said Dumbledore walking in followed by his staff, "Now, who's tale will be first and you both will tell. I have already been informed of all of your injuries."

Harry, seeing Draco's fear, opted to go first and tell his tale," It's all my fault really," promised Harry," I wasn't strong enough to carry the big casserole dish but he told me to take it to the table. I didn't mean to drop it. After it shattered, he just kept hitting me. Aunt Petunia tried to stop him so he hit her. When he finally stopped, Aunt Petunia and I cleaned it up and she helped me to bed."

" Has he done it before?" asked Tonks looking positively murderous.

" Yes," he said head down.

" As badly?"

" Worse. I spent three weeks in hospital." Mumbled Harry.

With a nod and a sigh, he turned to Draco to respond," Well Mr. Malfoy I will respond when you are finished with your story."

Draco looked more frightened than Harry had ever seen him," It started at the end of third year, I refused to kill Harry and the beating started. It was to teach me my place at first but even after a year of it I refused to become a death eater. It got worse and worse and Voldemort hadn't yet sent a direct order for me. I knew he would eventually call. I had hope at the end of last year but trouble with my house. There are very few who wouldn't kill me if they knew about my true feeling. I went home this summer fearing that I would not return to school. My mother is always controlled by at least one death eater. She hasn't been Narcissa Malfoy in over a year," Draco choked on the sob he was fighting. Finally with a force of will few posses, he forced out what he had to say," I was so angry because he didn't want me to play Quidditch, because death eaters don't play sports and some such lie, that I broke. He began to smile in that way he smiles when he knows he's gonna hurt or kill and I drew my wand. He cast Crucio so fast that I couldn't stop it. I.. I couldn't breath it hurt so much and he took my wand and snapped it," sobbed Draco," I started yelling and trying to get away from him but he just laughed and did it again. Dumbledore, I don't want to be a death eater. I don't want to fight with Harry anymore. I just want to go to school, play Quidditch, make friends I can trust, and have my mother back."

" If you are finished, I have some things to say." His eyes lingered on the way Harry held Draco," The truth is that this would not have gotten so very out of control if the two of you had trusted me enough to talk to me but that can't be helped now. Honestly, Mr. Malfoy, we have very few options."

" I want him to stay with me Professor," Blurted Harry surprising himself.

" Well, neither of you are going anywhere until you've completely healed. This stuff should wait until then."

" I'm sorry Poppy, but it's not possible," answered Dumbledore," Mr. Malfoy must know, I can not keep this quiet long."

" What must I know?"

Dumbledore leveled a look that shook both boys to the core," Narcissa Malfoy is in St. Mungo's with the Longbottoms. The damage was done months ago, probably before you knew anything was wrong."

Draco clung to Harry as his world shattered for the second time that day. Without his mother, though she had only been a puppet in the end, There was nothing preventing Lucious from forcing him into hell."

" Draco, there is more. Your father is dead, he killed four Aurors trying to get to you."

And through the tears and pain he could see where the pieces fell and Harry held the key to putting them back together.

" He's still welcome to live with me," said Harry.

" I would also be willing to become his temporary guardian as I have with Harry," Offered Remus.

Draco was stunned by what he heard. His once hated (well not really) adversary was offering to open his home to him, Draco Malfoy. Draco was suddenly very tired, the emotional exhaustion of the very short morning rivaled that of his first meeting with Voldemort. In his exhausted state, he didn't care about Malfoy pride. For the first time in nearly six years he was allowed to be exactly what he was, a frightened little boy.

Harry watched all of those things pass across watery blue eyes before his tears began to fall. Harry gathered the still broken Slytherin into his arms and rock him until the heart shattering sobs ebbed and sleep began to claim him.

" If you have anything left to give him, I suggest you do it now," Said Harry softly to Madam Pomfrey," He's nearly asleep and I don't think we should disturb him too much. I doubt that he's slept much recently."

" How do you know that he hasn't been sleeping well?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

" He hides it well, a spell I think. He has had to keep up the illusion of the perfect Malfoy family," Harry sighed a nearly defeated sigh," Most importantly, I know what it's like to be afraid to close your eyes. I've been in that place, all my life, where you can't let down your guard because the moment you do they sneak in and find a new way to hurt you. Eleven years and six summers of never being good enough, of living off scraps of food," tears began to run slowly down his cheeks and Draco stirred.

" I always thought you lived like a prince, I was jealous. You didn't have to work to make friends, everyone loved you instantly or hated you for living."

" All right, this is enough," Demanded Madam Pomfrey," Both of these boys need to rest and heal. If anyone of you tries to enter this room, I'll make sure you're stuck in bed until I'm fully satisfied that they are healed."

" You are quite right Poppy," Sighed Dumbledore suddenly looking old, "Minerva and I have a meeting to discuss the protection of several students whom may be in grave danger this school year. Come along Remus, Your input will be welcomed."

" Professor, I'd like to stay here and make sure they stay safe," said Tonks softly.

" Yes, that would be a good idea," replied Remus thoughtfully.

" Alright everyone out." Ordered Madam Pomfrey," I'm sorry Tonks, you'll have to wait outside," She waited until everyone was gone and the door shut before turning to Harry and Draco, " Alright Harry, up and off with the shirt."

Gently, Harry untangled himself from Draco, stood up, and began removing his shirt. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the shocked gasps as he revealed the patchwork tale of bruises from his short two week stay at the Dursleys. Although he had not been there long enough to lose all the weight he gained over the previous school year he had lost some. Years of near starvation kept him relatively small in comparison to most boys his age.

" If I could get my hands on that…" Madam Pomfrey stopped when she saw the twin winces that graced her patients faces," come now Draco, You too. I'll do as much as I can this time around then let the two of you sleep and I do mean sleep. You can talk later."

" Madam Pomfrey," said Draco softly as he pulled his shirt off, " I… I don't know how to remove the spell."

She glanced at him in slight confusion before trying several visibility charms. After nearly ten tries the spell finally dissipated revealing the deep purple bruising that covered most of his torso. His blue eyes looked sunken and shadowed. He was merely a ghost of the boy he'd been before. Harry knew by his gasp, that he had looked into the full length mirror. Before anyone could say anything the door flew opened and Mrs. Weasley rushed in, slamming it behind her. She was stopped dead in her tracks by the two shirtless boys.

" Oh dear god!" she cried, hand across her mouth, " Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

" There was nothing you could have done," whispered Harry.

" I would never have allowed Dumbledore to send you back to that horrid place," She turned to Draco who was gently prodding bruises in the mirror," And you, How could anyone do that to their own son." Before Draco could respond he was wrapped in her arms and they were both crying.

" Molly," said Poppy Pomfrey gently," Let's heal them, get them a good meal, and let them get some sleep okay."

" You're right Poppy," responded Molly Weasley holding Draco out at arms length," I always thought you were really a good boy."

As Molly and Poppy began healing the two boys, Draco spoke up though it was in the softest, most childlike voice they had ever heard from him, " Why? Why are you all being so nice to me? I've always treated you badly. You should hate me."

Molly sat on the floor and pulled the very young looking boy into her lap," Tell me something Draco, Why did you act that way?"

Draco looked confused and slightly afraid," because it made him happy and It was better if he was happy," He blushed crimson," and I was jealous of all of them."

" I'm sure that they will all forgive you but you're going to have to give them a reason to trust you," said Molly Weasley, " Now up with you. You need to be healed and the two of you need to get some sleep while we make dinner."

" You ready for this Molly, it's been a few years since you left to be a mother." Smiled Poppy.

" My children just grow up and floo home if they can when they're hurt," responded Molly Weasley," And you know as well as I do how often that can be."

" I do."


End file.
